Permiteme vivir
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Tweek, luego de descubrir cierta información acerca del presidente, debe lidiar con tres personas que llegan a su vida, pero debe mantener la guardia más alta y ser más astuto que aquél pelinegro que conoció en el bar "McBeer", después de todo "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más".
1. Sobre una investigacion

**Día 1 – Sobre una investigación:**

 _-Papá, ¿Qué ngh es eso?_

 _-¡Tweek! – El mayor se dio la vuelta mientras su único hijo lo observaba temblando, siempre lo hacía – Descubrí la razón del porque ya no tenías calzoncillos – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Ngh… ¡¿E-En serio!? ¡¿Entonces mamá ya no estará molesta conmigo!?_

 _-Claro que no, yo hablare con ella en la mañana – Un beso y el niñito regreso a su cama, pero no durmió, como siempre._

 _Tweek Tweak, de unos tiernos seis años, de padre Estadounidense y madre Alemana, recién mudado al viejo pueblo que vio crecer a su padre, pasaba otra noche con pensamientos que rondaban su mente una y otra vez._

 _Amaba el pueblo, era interesante, era divertido, a su modo, claro._

 _Pero lo que más amaba era que al igual que en Alemania, habían pequeños "Asuntos" que hacían la vida interesante._

 _En Alemania había hadas y seres asquerosos a su vista, pero fascinantes ante los de su padre._

 _Richard Tweak, hombre de unos 27 años, se había casado joven con su esposa ya que el amor era demasiado que o se casaban o morían de amor._

 _A sus 16 años descubrió varios seres, mágicos, creaciones crueles y sin corazón, otras por un ser superior y otras por seres mediocres jugando a tener el poder en la vida._

 _Solo bastó con que fuera víctima de un secuestro alienígena y eso desató su curiosidad, más de lo que ya estaba; pronto esas pequeñas visitas al bosque se convirtieron de simples anotaciones en las hojas traseras de su cuaderno a libretas enteras consumidas, en audios._

 _Esa curiosidad, heredada a su primogénito y único hijo, el cual, retomando la narración, estaba contemplando el techo desde las 2 de la mañana, quizás su padre ya había entrado a su habitación y dormía plácidamente, pero Tweek no._

 _Su curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo y aun con inseguridades y esa asquerosa vocecita en su mente que decía "No vayas", salió del calor de su camita y bajo hacia el sótano._

 _-Hola…_

 _-Vete al demonio ¡Humano tonto! – Y le lanzó su zapato, asustando a Tweek y haciéndolo correr como el niñito que era a los brazos de una hermosa y comprensiva madre que sonreía ante los balbuceos de su hijito "Me ¡Gah! lanzo un zapato radioactivo y ¡Ack! ¡AHORA SERE UN GNOMO TAMBIEN NOOOOOO NO QUIERO MAMA! ¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Cuanto había pasado desde eso…_

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

-…Y bueno, esto me sobró – Dijo entregándole una manzana a Todd - ¿Esta buena?

-No como la chica que trajiste la última vez – Chillo con esa vocecita de la cual, Tweek ya estaba bastante acostumbrado - ¡Agh! ¡Hombre! ¡Admite que lo tuyo no es la papaya…ES EL PLATANO! – Tweek solo se dignó a cubrir su rostro como si hubiese visto a su madre desnuda, el gnomo comenzó a reírse a más no poder viendo la reacción en el menor, en eso, otra voz se sumó al martirio del rubio.

-Tiene razón, ya admite que eres más gay que yo.

-Kenny… - Canturrio con tono lastimero dando un suplido de fastidio.

-Oh vamos, Todd es de los míos ¿Verdad que si?

-Claro ¡Este chico no sería nada sin nosotros!

A sus lindos 17 años, Tweek era un joven… _"Peculiar"_ en todo sentido de la palabra; pese a que ya no temblaba o balbuceaba cosas sin sentido o gritaba sin razón aparente, era uno de los chicos tachados de "Raros" por el simple hecho de gustar juntarse con Kevin Stoley, vamos, no abandonaba ese amor por los secretos y lo misterioso.

De piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto, había pasado de ser un hisopo andante a ser "Extrañamente atractivo", aunque como Kenny, su mejor amigo desde los 7 y Todd, su gnomo amigo (Jamás se atrevió a decirle mascota por miedo a ser atacado con otro zapato) dijeron, lo suyo no eran exactamente las chicas.

-¡Ya! ¡Están acá para ayudarme! ¿No?

-Bueno, era joven y torpe… creo que aún lo soy y por eso sigo contigo Coffe Bean.

-El punto es, creo que ya tengo la respuesta a una clave oculta que mi padre lleva buscando desde hace unos meses.

-¿Ahora qué es? ¿Knox? – El rubio negó y dio una tierna sonrisa.

-El Presidente.

La pequeña criatura solo resoplo cansado, pero Kenny solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿El Presidente Garisson? ¿Ahora qué es? ¿Fotos de él y alguien prohibido? – Tweek negó y jugó con sus dedos para luego verlo.

-No lo sé, papá me pidió que investigara un poco sobre Asia y luego de darle unas cosas cambio de inmediato y me pidió que buscara sobre el gobierno en los últimos 50 años.

-O sea lo común en tu vida ¿Verdad?

-Se podría decir.

-¿Cosa suya o puedo participar también? Digo, tengo habilidades útiles para ustedes – Tweek solo sonrió; Kenny era en varios casos _"Especial"_ , pero su gran cualidad era la de la inmortalidad, por ello, cuando descubrió que Tweek y su padre tenían _Conexiones_ y _Conocimientos_ con esos temas no dudo en contarles.

-… ¿Van a seguir sonriéndose o ya van a follar como unos malditos conejos?

-¡Todd!

-¿Y ahora que hice? ¡Alguien debía arruinar este momento he hice mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Ngh… como sea. Kenny ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?

-Claro.

Tomaron sus cosas y algo de comida ya que siempre que ambos iban el tiempo solía volar.

-¡Y ME TRAEN LO QUE LES SOBRE! – Alcanzaron a oír, las calles de South Park estaban repletas de jóvenes que se divertían en otro fin de semana más, pronto regresarían a clases y eso les perturbaba. Kenny noto ciertas miradas sobre Tweek y como un simple _reflejo_ tomo su mano y le dio un leve apretón, el otro rubio le agradeció mentalmente y se acercó más a él.

Algunas miradas curiosas los seguían pero siempre eran así, muchos conocían que Kenny tenia técnicamente tatuado " _EN TIEMPO DE GUERRA CUALQUIER AGUJERO ES TRINCHERA",_ mientras que Tweek… había salido con lindas chicas, pero nunca duraban más que pocos meses.

-Coffee Bean… - Susurro y el aludido movió la cabeza levemente en señal de que prosiguiera - _Christopher tiene la mirada sobre ti…_

El rubio de ojos azules trago saliva. No temblaba desde los 9, no tartamudeaba desde los 12, pero solo cuando estaba cerca del francés… volvía a ser el chiquillo de antaño.

La caminata se apresuró, Tweek no quería saber nada, no después de ser usado como experimento, no después de haber sido destrozado. No era rencoroso, pero no olvidaba, no era él el malo, pero debía demostrar que tenía dignidad.

El castaño al notar esto comenzó a seguirlo más y más hasta que el paso ya no era de un paseo, era de una carrera olímpica.

 _"_ _Mierda_ – Pensó Tweek – _Ojala el pueblo fuera pequeño…"_

Sabía que su refugio era la cafetería, pero justo antes de que el dulce sonido de la campanilla sonase, un color rojizo y un calor inmenso lo chocaron.

-¡Tweek! – Fue lo único que le oyó decir a Christopher antes de caer con los brazos de Kenny aferrados a él.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, gracias Chris – Mintió. Luego de la explosión, debía mantenerse fuerte, no importando si se sentía derrumbar, debía cuidar a su madre.

-Tweek… yo quería…

-¿Y Helen? – Kenny se a cercó un poco triste.

-Ella estará bien, dicen que se alteró un poco, pero descuida, estará bien – El mayor solo asintió.

-Christopher, ¿Puedo hablar un poco con Tweek?

-Claro – Le dio una última vista y sonrió triste, tomando sus cosas se alejó con un simple _"Adiós"_.

-¿Quién crees que lo hizo?

-No tengo idea, mi padre tenía tantos enemigos…

-…Y ahora son tus enemigos ¿No crees que esto se esparcirá rápidamente?

-Claro que lo sé. Solo que no estoy para pensar en eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Interrogó en rubio cenizo, si Tweek tenía esa mirada seria y voz neutra, sabía que las cosas empeorarían.

-Jamás pasó esto cuando descubrimos cosas peores… _¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?_

-… - Suspiró cansado, tomo la mano de Tweek y lo llevo al interior de lo que quedaba de la tienda, en el almacén, escondido entre cajitas se hallaba una caja fuerte, en ella Richard guardaba cada día sus avances de investigaciones que, ni Tweek podía ver.

Kenny, quien también era bueno con las cerraduras, lo abrió y saco algunos documentos, Tweek no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a observarlo. Cuando Kenny encontró la última entrada del viejo diario, lo confronto.

-Hace unos meses, oí que tu padre tenía una llamada con una persona… no se realmente quien es, pero si estoy seguro de algo; lo estaba contratando para investigar a alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Realmente no sé, pero creo que lo de hoy está ligado a lo de esta persona…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-…Recuerdo que el otro tipo dijo que si no cumplía con lo pedido… te matarían a ti y a tu madre.

.-.-.-..-.

Hola! Ylera reportandose, en est... -La atacan con todo las tres personas (? que leen sus fics - Si... me lo merezco.. ¡Pero! estoy aqui por que soy un angel de Dios y decidi darme la tarea de hacer un fic a partir de la idea de Ryoga Mamoru :D, espero que a las chicas del grupo les guste... y si no... pos me voy a llorar como el bebe que soy (?


	2. Alas

**Día 2 – Alas:**

 _"_ _Si miráramos siempre al cielo acabaríamos por tener alas" Flaubert._

 _-Papá… ngh… n-no quiero ir al cumpleaños de Ch-ch-¡GAH! – El niñito comenzó a jalarse el cabello y gritar incoherencias sobre alienígenas y sondas anales._

 _-Tweek, hijo, tranquilo, te daré algo de té._

 _-¡¿TÉ!? ¡¿QUIERES GAH MATARME!? ¡QU-QUI-QUIE-QUIERO CAFÉ! ¡ACK!_

 _-No Tweek, lo siento, el medico dice que debes dejar el café por un tiempo; Helen, cuida al niño._

 _Mientras el pequeño rubio sentía ganas de llorar por que su padre ya no lo amaba (O así pensaba él), su madre lo abrazo y mientras daba palmaditas comenzó a hablar._

 _-¿Por qué no quieres ir?_

 _-…_

 _-¿Christopher Delorne es malo contigo?_

 _-Ngh no…_

 _-¿Hace bromas crueles o que te incomodan?_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Te ha tocado donde no te gusta?_

 _-¡N-NO ACK!_

 _-… - La castaña medito un poco, su hijo solo tenía 12 años pero ella tenía un pequeño presentimiento desde la vez que por casualidad, a la hora de salida, vio a su hijo rojo luego de que Christopher le habló – Hijo, ¿Te gusta Christopher?_

 _-… - Su rostro paso de ser pálido a un completo tomate rojo, miro a varios lados intentando esquivar la mirada dulce pero aterradora (Para él) de su madre._

 _-Tweek Richard Tweak, no es cortes dejar con dudas a una dama – Sonrió con dulzura y el niño solo volvió a refugiarse en su vestido._

 _-…No. No me gusta… yo no…_

 _-Si te gustan las niñitas o los niñitos o ambos, no me importa. Eres mi hijo Tweek – La mujer volvió a abrazarlo y el menor mordió su labio para evitar que se oyera un gemido lastimero._

 _Poco después de eso regresó Richard feliz de oír que Tweek si iría, puesto que le preocupaba que su hijo no saliera con nadie más que con el chico rubio y loco de los McCormick._

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

Despertó con una sensación de asco en su cuerpo, se sentía realmente mal, jamás dijo varias cosas que en verdad deseaba que fueran escuchadas, anhelaba imaginarse liberado de su secreto, decirle a su padre que jamás amó a una mujer, solo a su madre, pero nunca en tono romántico.

Pero odiaba la idea de que su padre lo odiara, siempre le dijo que deseaba un día estar ellos dos con el hijo de Tweek en grandes aventuras y que al volver, ambas esposas los llenaran de amor; Tweek solo decía un bien y agachaba la cabeza para que no se viera sus deseos de desbordar lágrimas.

. Miró el reloj y este solo apuntaba a las 4:50, otra noche en que despertaba a esa hora, con algo de indecisión, salió de su cama y tomando la vieja libreta-diario de su padre comenzó a buscar alguna pista de lo que Kenny le dijo más su mente no daba a mas, cansado tomó su teléfono y comenzó a reproducir una de sus músicas favoritas a la hora de sentirse con motivación… pero sin poder ponerlas en marcha.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro – Dijo sin siquiera ver o asustarse por oír una voz a las 5:00 am, Kenny se sentó en el marco de la ventana de Tweek, ambos conocían que si las cosas en la casa de Kenny iban mal, este entraba siempre por la ventana y se refugiaba con él. Comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la canción con sus pies, Tweek solo sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

- _Do you ever feel the same… that you too can hear a voice, that keep telling me things, horrible things about me…*_

 _-But I don't wanna play this game no more, I've ran out of cards to play, So I smash a play against the wall and scream.**_

 _-But you go 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and then you start a little war…***_ \- Sonrió satisfecho – Llevas semanas así, el lunes iniciamos clases y tú ya pareces un zombie, o bueno, me recuerdas a cuando tenías 10.

-¿¡E-enserio!? – Exclamó abriendo los ojos y corriendo a su espejo… Dios, _era patético… otra vez._

Su rostro estaba más pálido de costumbre, tenía algunos temblores en su cuerpo a causa de la falta de vitamina, su cabello estaba grasoso y su ropa mal puesta, además de tener unas grandes ojeras, Kenny tenía razón, era como ver al Tweek de hace 7 años, seguía quieto, quería llorar, pero no podía, no debía.

-¿Y Helen? ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? – Preguntó el rubio cenizo para desviar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Está en casa de mi tío, en Alemania.

-¿Y porque no fuiste con ella?

-Dije que me quedaría en tu casa.

-¡Vaya! Que gracioso teniendo en cuenta de que hace 2 semanas no sales. Haces que el vecindario tenga un buen chisme sabes.

Tweek rodo ojos y dio un leve _"Tch"_ sin apartar su vista mientras sus manos se paseaban por todo su rostro dejándole ver lo mal que estaba.

-Siempre los he tenido alrededor mío, no me extrañan a decir verdad.

-Ok, pero espero que el rojo siga siendo tu favorito – Dijo y el rubio ya sabía la obvia indirecta.

-…Quizás sea bueno salir.

-Lo necesitas, la necesitas.

-…

-No en plan romántico, bobo.

-En la noche, podríamos ir.

-Sí, sería bueno – Y el rubio se dejó caer en su cama, Kenny se acercó y con un brazo sobre él, durmieron con algo de frio porque la ventana seguía abierta.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

La chica observaba algo inquieta, no es que se preocupara por el chico, pero… bueno, si se preocupaba, pero no lo admitiría, mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar con insistencia, una mano se colocó en su hombro.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-…No un _"Hola, gracias por venir por mí"_ , no, un simple "Que haces aquí".

-Ya cállate, mocosa – Acto seguido la abrazo, al separarse la chica vio detrás a dos personas más.

-Hola – Saludo con frialdad.

-Hola.

Lo odiaba, en serio que sí, pero era parte de su familia al fin de cuentas, aun si ella hubiera arrastrado a su hermano a todo esto.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

El tiempo junto a su mejor amigo siempre pasaba volando, ya sea haciendo tareas, jugando, riendo o durmiendo.

-¿Coffe Bean? ¿Despertaste?

-Uh, eso creo – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se estiro y luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar - ¿Qué horas son?

-Las nueve de la mañana, es triste solo poder dormir tan pocas horas, pero se ve que te hicieron bien, aunque necesitas más – Poso su mano en el cabello de su amigo y lo acaricio - ¿Estas bien?

-…Si.

-… - Por favor, eso era más falso que las promesas de los candidatos de Guatemala en las campañas políticas, aun así solo hizo un sonido en respuesta.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron limpiando un poco la casa del rubio y luego de un almuerzo con Todd, estaban ya los tres viendo la televisión.

-Agh – Exclamo con cansancio – Odio esos documentales de History Channel.

-Pero no hay nada mejor que ver.

-¿Y si nos vemos una porno?

-Hey, eso no suena mal – Dijo Kenny tomando a Tweek de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto - ¡Vamos Tweeky!

-¡Noooo! ¡No quiero ver a dos tipos follando!

-Claro, tú lo quieres experimentar ya – Dijo Todd ganándose la risa de Kenny y una mirada asesina de Tweek.

-¡Todd! ¡Kenny, suéltame!

-Bien, bien, Todd y yo iremos a ver porno y tú puedes quedarte aquí viendo History Channel… o poner el 61 y ver _Clase 406_ , están en la parte donde a la creída y que quería ser modelo la llevaron a la cárcel por traficar droga.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-… A Karen le gusta – Tweek rio ligeramente - O también puedes salir a pasear, el clima está fresco.

-Vale… - Susurro, luego de verlos partir, tomo su suéter color café y salió con unos viejos auriculares enredados en su cuello, amaba pasearse sin destino alguno, lo hacía más con Kenny junto a él, pero salir solito le recordaba que siempre, sin importar que, estaría solo en el cruel y asqueroso mundo terrenal.

Luego de unas calles, encontró unos ojos cafés que le hicieron temblar. Mentalmente se decía que debía correr lo más lejos posible, que debía huir de esa persona, pero nunca se actuó, quedaron en ello, pensamientos perdidos que volaron con alas de fantasías engañosas cuando, al olvido del tiempo, Christopher se acercó con discreción y le dio un beso.

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

En aquella habitación lejos del centro, lejos de Kenny, de su razón, solo se podía ver dos cuerpos intentando huir de todo, entregándose, engañándose.

Su boca le repartía besos mientras el rubio gemía dulcemente, sabía que cuando todo eso acabara Christopher volvería a negarlo, pero no podía arrancarlo de su corazón, no podía vivir sin él.

Y lo odiaba.

Y le dolía.

Pero lo disfrutaba.

-¡Agh…..! – Exclamo con éxtasis ansioso de ser poseído mientras sus ojos vidriosos veían al castaño posado sobre él, Christopher le tomo del rostro y beso su frente, Tweek lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él.

Nunca había oído un _"Te amo"_ pero estaba bien para él, aunque le quemase el alma, se conformaba con poseerlo, con ser el único ser en el mundo que podía convertir esa mirada intimidante y fría que su amado castaño poseía en una de completo placer, sonrojado y tembloroso.

Porque así es el amor, hace que cada ser en el mundo tenga mágicamente alas, pueda volar, sienta el cielo con el solo tacto del amado, con una palabra; vacías, engañosas y asquerosas, pero que ignoraban para darse el lujo de vivir la fantasía, de _ser otra Alicia más en el País de las Maravillas desastrosas._

Tweek arqueó la espalda al momento de sentir el miembro de Christopher entrar en él, un pequeño gemido se le escapo y pudo oír claramente una risa juguetona de parte del castaño. El vaivén de ambos cuerpos se fue intensificando hasta el punto donde Tweek debía arruñar la espalda de Christopher para mantener su espalda arqueada y no poder cerrar la boca de tanto gemir, su amado, mientras gemía con voz ronca y al momento de llegar al orgasmo, le dio un débil beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Twe… Twe… - Christopher tembló un poco antes de correrse, luego de unos minutos más, Tweek soltó un quejido y también lo hizo en su mano, cansados, ambos se dejaron caer en las sabanas del castaño, poco a poco, Tweek sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de él, intentó acurrucarse en Christopher pero este se levantó y salió dejándolo solo en la habitación.

 _"_ _Sucio"_

 _"_ _Impuro"_

 _"_ _Puta"_

Odiaba pensar en eso, sí que lo hacía, pero no podía evitar tener miedo a salir de ese lugar, a confrontarlo, a exigir una respuesta. Si, el amor también puede ser la peor trampa inventada por el hombre, podía ser peor que vender el alma a Lucifer, podía ser peor que todo.

Porque amar era tomar las alas de ilusiones falsas que daba y con un cuchillo cortárselas y entregarlas al mismo Satanás, solo para sufrir, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Y lo peor de todo, es que _Tweek ya no tenía alas que entregar a Satanás por el amor de Christopher. No había más que sacrificar._

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.**

 _*_ _Alguna vez has sentido lo mismo… puedes escuchar esa voz también, manteniéndome diciendo cosas, horribles cosas acerca de mí._

 _**Pero no quiero jugar este juego más, tuve que agotar las cartas a jugar, sí que destruyo un juego contra el muro y grito._

 _***Pero tú haces 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y entonces inicias una pequeña Guerra._

War – Martin Hall.

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Como les va? ¿A mi? Bueno, recibi pelotasos en la cara asi que muy bien :D (Notese el sarcasmo)

¡Vamos a los reviews!

 _Creekislove:_

Gracias, que gusto que te haya gustado, este fic... ojala tenga una buena recepcion.

 _Luis Carlos:_

Pfff, Resumiste el primer cap bien Wicho ;D, bueno, lo que ha pasado con el... es parte de la trama asi que no puedo decirlo, nop nop.

 _Tbor.a:_

QUE BIEN! :D Ojala y este te haya encantado tambien.

 _Zasakibe-san:_

Y a mi que inspiracion chan me ayude :'v

 _A.D.A:_

...Eres a la que pedi que fuera mi esposa en el grupo?!

PD: Si lees esto, amor, solo bromeo... te amo bb

Saludos: Ylera


End file.
